


Just for Today

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cleaning out your partner post-sex with your tongue, Desk Sex, Dom Dedue, Dom/sub, Felching, I have been informed that the term is felching, Light Spanking, M/M, More the thrill of maybe getting caught, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Restraining, Rimming, Sub Dimitri, idk if there's an actual term for that, size difference kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Dedue gets the same gift for him each year: a day of pampering. Unfortunately, Dimitri is very bad at relaxing.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 54





	Just for Today

Dimitri slips into his office, motioning with one hand for the guards to stay quiet as he passes. He knows he’s not supposed to be in here at all today, but he hopes that he can sneak in just one thing, really quickly, before he goes back to his bedroom.

As always, he underestimates just how dedicated his husband is to ensuring he relaxes. Within minutes the door opens again, and he doesn’t need to look up to know that it’s Dedue. The resounding  _ slam _ says it all.

“You’re working.”

It is not a question, and as such it does not require an answer, but Dimitri gives one anyways.

“Only for a moment, I just thought–”

He is cut off by the soft click of the door’s lock sliding into place. An involuntary shiver runs down his spine, but it is not unpleasant. It is anticipatory.

“I told you to relax.”

Dedue’s shadow looms over him, and he instinctively stands to reduce their difference in height, because this is his office—where he rules—and he is not known to back down. He places his palms down on the wood in that authoritative manner; a stance that can shut up even the most persistent of his subjects, and he looks right up into Dedue’s eyes. Yet Dedue is far more imposing, as always, even if the effect is lessened slightly by his casual dress. Because today is supposed to be a casual day for them, just relaxation and absolutely no work, except for under the most dire of circumstances. And even Dimitri can admit these are not dire circumstances.

He stays still as Dedue circles around behind him, pulls his chair away, and sets it next to the window. Papers rustle as Dedue’s hands slide over them, shoving them over the side of the desk and letting them flutter to the ground carelessly, before his fingers come to rest right beside his own.

Dimitri’s back is pressed against his chest, and Dedue takes every inch he gives as he tries to get away, until he’s half bent over with no hope of escape. Dedue is cowing him with their difference in size, just how he knows Dimitri likes.

“You know the consequences for this.”

Pain shoots through his wrist as Dedue yanks his arm back and twists, forcing his face down. A bottle of ink topples and rolls off of the desk, thankfully mostly empty, with the force of it. That doesn’t bother him, but his cheek smarts and he knows he won’t be making it to the training grounds for a couple of days.

Dedue drags his other arm behind him as well, then switches his grip on his wrists to his left hand. The right slides up his back, evoking a shudder and a soft sigh as his fingers leave goosebumps in their wake, and settles on the nape of his neck. His thumb rests on his cheek, all to keep him from bucking up.

A dull ache forms in his lower abdomen. His pants are already tight, but he stays completely still as he waits for Dedue to act next.

Dedue’s thumb brushes softly over his cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear or two left over from when his face hit the desk, and then slides into his mouth. Without thinking, he wraps his lips around it and rolls his tongue over the pad of his thumb.

“Be good for me,” Dedue whispers, then plants a kiss on the shell of his ear, and Dimitri rushes to nod so quickly he gags a little on the digit in his mouth. Dedue’s hand lifts, leaving only the ghost of his touch and a faint trail of drool to dry on his cheek.

The drawer to his left opens, there is some brief rummaging, and then he hears a cork pop off of a bottle. There is a faint  _ tsk  _ noise behind him.

“We’ll need a new bottle if you keep misbehaving like this.”

As instructed, he stays quiet and still, even as the hem of his pants jerks down suddenly, leaving his bare ass and half of his cock exposed to the winter air. He rolls his hips forward once when the cold oil dribbles over his skin, which earns him a swift, stinging slap on the thigh. Tears collect in his eye again as the prickling sensation fades.

It needs no verbal reprimand, Dimitri knows what he has done wrong and he mutters out a small apology, which only earns him another smack.

He spreads his legs wider by way of apology this time, if that were at all possible, so Dedue can pull apart his cheeks and slide his three fingers inside of him. He’s still loose from this morning… and after breakfast… and what they’d gotten up to just before lunch… He hopes Dedue isn’t displeased by that.

“You really are a glutton for punishment.”

Dedue curls his fingers and he can only manage a whine in response. The dull ache intensifies, but the only relief he is afforded is whatever friction he can get from where his cock still touches his pants.

It doesn’t take long at all, really he barely needs prepping. The familiar pressure returns to the side of his head and Dedue’s thumb, still slick with oil, slides back into his mouth to act as a gag. Dedue doesn’t say it, but Dimitri knows what he’s thinking: wouldn’t want to get caught, would we? The guards are right outside and who knows what they’ll do if they hear him scream? Barge in, perhaps, and they’ll witness their king bent over his own desk?

Just the thought of that humiliation transforms that dull ache in his stomach to a throbbing inferno. He forces himself to the tips of his toes to present himself better, the strain in his back and his thighs be damned.

Dedue gets his message. He can practically feel the smug little smile radiating onto his back—the one Dedue takes such great pains to hide from him—and he knows he’s won this battle. Dedue slides into him easily, seamlessly, groaning low in his throat as he takes him.

Dimitri bucks his hips forward again, but his cock only meets the empty space beneath his desk. This time he is not punished for it, but he’s sure that’s only because Dedue’s hands are busy trying to keep him quiet and restrained. His fingers curl in his hair, but his grip isn’t solid enough to pull his head back and make him scream.

They’ve had their slow, measured sex today, This is not it. His head is caught between a document, the official kind he’s sure he shouldn’t be getting saliva on, and Dedue’s hand. He’s crumpling papers under his body as Dedue slams into him, shaking the desk so hard it rattles. It’s a struggle to glance behind him with his head locked into place like it is, but it’s worth it for the view. Dedue eyes are closed, brow furrowed in concentration as he tries to keep up the rhythm, any rhythm at all, really, as his self control slips away.

And then his grip on his wrists tightens until it’s painful, and Dedue stills. Dimitri whimpers as he’s filled, bucking his hips wildly in the desperate hope that somehow the air will be able to help him get off, too.

Dedue pulls out almost immediately, eliciting another whine of complaint from him, but he doesn’t leave him for long. He pulls his own shirt off and lays it down over the documents on his desk, and then he rolls Dimitri onto his back and hoists him up so he’s lying flat, legs still spread wide. He’s leaking cum right onto the shirt, he can feel it, and it takes all of his willpower to stop himself from trying to push it back inside with his fingers.

“Dedue, what are you doing?”

“I cannot leave you wanting.”

Dedue’s palms keep his legs parted as he drops to his knees, and Dimitri has to clasp his hands over his mouth as his tongue dips inside of him. His movements are deliberate and rhythmic, first sliding his tongue inside of him to clean him out, then lapping up whatever he doesn’t catch so it doesn’t spill down his thighs.

Dimitri pants with the effort of holding back his moans, back aching from tensing, arcing, and then falling back flat against the desk as Dedue repeats this process. He has to bite his fingers to keep his hands from wandering down to touch himself.

When Dedue is satisfied with the job he’s done, he swallows his cock, and that’s all Dimitri needs before something in him snaps and he’s coming down Dedue’s throat. His hands muffle his scream, and he’s left twitching and lightheaded.

Before he can recover, Dedue pulls him upright and helps him get his pants back on. He also balls his shirt up and hands it to him to hold, and before Dimitri can ask what they’re doing Dedue hooks his arm under his knees and lifts him up, bridal style.

“Where are we going?”

“Our room. I’ll have a bath prepared quickly, and I’ve already arranged for dinner to be brought there.”

“Dedue! You don’t have to do all of this for me! You’ve already done more than enough today.”

“Of course I do. Today is the only day you will allow me to, after all.”

He rests his cheek against his sweaty, bare pec and ignores the strange look the guards give them as they pass by.

“You swore you would not protest,” Dedue adds.

“Alright,” he agrees. He is not opposed to being pampered, though he wishes Dedue would take a break or expend his energy on more important tasks. “Just for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Dimitri! I'm a day late but hey, I'm also only ONE day late!


End file.
